


Of Training and Pillow Fights

by mikkimouse



Series: Voltron Fluff Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pillow Fights, Voltron Fluff Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: The training deck glitches, and the paladins are left with...pillows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Voltron Fluff Week 2017 day 2, and the prompt "pillow fight." 
> 
> Thank you to paintedrecs and bleep0bleep for the beta read!

After several months on board the Castle of Lions, Keith thought he'd gotten used to the castle's random glitches. It had been in stasis for over ten thousand years, and none of the people who had been around to keep it maintained were there except for Coran. Even though the systems worked well most of the time, there were still occasionally kinks that no amount of maintenance would work out. 

Still, he couldn't say he was _prepared_ for it when his shield suddenly turned into a pillow mid-training. 

Keith stared at the pillow, unable to believe his eyes. He shook it, like that might make it change back into a shield. It remained stubbornly a pillow. "What the hell?"

"Uh, Coran?" Hunk called, holding up his own pillow. 

"Sorry, sorry!" Coran said over the comms. "Seems to be a bit of a glitch with the training program. Let me just—" 

The training droids circling them suddenly exploded into a puff of white feathers. 

Keith looked around the room. All the training droids were gone, feathers drifting in their wake, and all five of the paladins held pillows instead of shields. It was by far the _weirdest_ castle glitch Keith had seen. 

Pidge stared at the pillow in her hand. "You've got to be kidding me." 

Lance swung his around. "So, does that mean training's over for today?" 

Shiro sighed heavily. "Coran, any chance of getting this fixed in the next few minutes?" 

"Sure, sure, I'll have it up again in just a tick," Coran said.

Something sizzled over the comms, followed by a series of ear-splitting pops.

Somehow, Keith thought "just a tick" was going to be a _hair_ longer than a tick. 

Shiro rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay, everyone. Looks like it's time to—" 

" _Pillow fight!_ " Lance yelled. 

That was all the warning Keith had before a white pillow was coming straight at his face. He jerked his own up and knocked Lance's away with a _whap_. 

Lance gaped. "How did you even _see_ that?" 

"Wow, it's almost like I've been training to defend against surprise attacks," Keith said dryly. 

"Okay, guys, we should—" Shiro started.

Lance flung his pillow, and Keith ducked. He heard the _oof_ of a pillow hitting something—a something that was most likely Shiro's face, given the trajectory. 

Slowly, Keith turned. Sure enough, Shiro was staring down at Lance's pillow, then at Lance, looking for all the world like...well, like he'd just had a pillow unexpectedly thrown at his face. 

Lance scrambled back, eyes wide. "I was aiming for Keith!" 

Shiro held up the two pillows he now had. "And now you have no pillow."

"Oh, _quiznak_ ," Lance said, and very intelligently ran to hide behind Hunk.

Shiro looked at Keith and winked. 

Keith readied his own pillow, and together they jumped at the others.

***

The training room was a mess of cotton and feathers by the time they were through, and Coran made them all clean it up, but even Keith had to admit it was one of the better training sessions they'd ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)


End file.
